


I’m the King of the World!

by Dragon_and_Direwolf



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Titanic (1997)
Genre: F/M, Jonerys, Jonerys Remix 2020, Jonerys fanart, boat time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_and_Direwolf/pseuds/Dragon_and_Direwolf
Summary: A Jonerys and Titanic crossover fanart. A Jonerys Remix 2020 contribution
Relationships: Jack Dawson/Rose DeWitt Bukater, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 19
Kudos: 136
Collections: Jonerys Remix 2020





	I’m the King of the World!

**Author's Note:**

> Titanic has always been a massive guilty pleasure for me so this was a real self indulgence! Honestly,I can’t think of a more iconic romantic movie. 
> 
> Also, disclaimer: they both fit on the goddamn door and Jon and Dany live happily ever after, THE END


End file.
